Due to rapid growth of industry and economics, value is placed on practical and safe devices, particularly devices in the form of toys of children. If a toy design is not both novel and safe, it will not have much commercial interest. For example, an ordinary rocking horse formed of wood may be of different forms and appearances, but its basic function is limited to a rocking motion in a stationary position. Alternatively, a wooden horse may be provided with four rollers on its legs so that the horse can be permitted to roll on a support surface in the manner of a toy car. Known horses of these types have several disadvantages.
First, a conventional rocking horse can swing or rock back and forth in a stationary location. However, if the rocking motion imparted by the user is too great, the horse will roll over and throw the user onto the ground. A rocking horse of this type does not provide a sense of security in use and is very monotonous and unsatisfying since its movement is limited to rocking in a stationary location.
Second, it is known to support a toy horse on a metal frame which does not roll over during use, thereby providing a greater sense of security to the user. However, this type of horse is also unsatisfying since movement in use is confined to a stationary location.
Third, a conventional toy horse supported on wheels to permit the horse to roll on a surface like a toy car may not be of the proper height for the user. If the legs of a child using the horse are too short to reach the ground for propelling the horse in a forward direction, an adult is required to assist the child by pushing the child and horse in a forward direction.